However, when a surfactant is used, a sufficient electroconductivity is not imparted and its use is limited. When metallic fibers or metal-plated fibers are used, the electroconductivity is impaired by oxidation and the design is limited due to metallic luster.
On the other hand, carbon-type or tin antimony-type electroconductive fillers pose problems of having low whiteness degree and poor dispersibility and producing dust, so that they are singly usable only for limited purposes. Nevertheless, electroconductive fillers useful for coating potassium titanate fibers, titania fibers, silica or like inorganic fillers show a high resin-reinforcing ability, and the obtained electroconductive compositions have various excellent properties such as superior strength, high electroconductivity, proper surface properties and uniform electroconductivity. Consequently these fillers are now in wide use to render resins electroconductive. Further, it has been proposed to spin a resin composition containing a resin and such electroconductive fillers for the production of electroconductive threads (JP-A-63-196717). However, the proposed method poses a problem of entailing a difficulty in continuous spinning because the filter and nozzles are clogged with large-size fillers in the spinning operation, thereby increasing the back pressure of the nozzles.
An object of the present invention is to provide fine electroconductive fibers and an electroconductive thread prepared from the fibers which thread is excellent in strength and electroconductivity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electroconductive thread having a high whiteness degree.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electroconductive resin composition suitably usable as a raw material for the electroconductive thread.